Dhampirs
Those who are not fully turned or are born from only one vampire parent are known as Dhampirs, regardless of their origin they are undeniably some lesser variant of vampires though their condition still confers some measure of increased power. Dhampirism much like its full form Vampirism is an affliction within Thelania, thought to have originated from the Isles of Zotora. Some consider these afflictions curses or diseases while other think of them more as boons or blessings, but dhampirs are simply a part of the world and its people. Appearance Like their fully afflicted vampiric brethren, dhampirs do not much vary in appearance from their base race though they do possess some few notable traits which might give them away to those who know what to look for. While vampires eyes change dhampirs remain ever the same, however one is always red while the other is whatever color it would otherwise have been, for example a blue eyed human who is half turned by a vampire and becomes a dhampir will possess both one blue and one red eye. Though the side on which this red eye may show up varies all dhampir have this trait, whether they are born or turned. While they do not possess quite the fangs of vampires, dhampirs do still have slightly more prominent incisors than most other people though this is something that is usually somewhat difficult to notice. With these sharper teeth they are quite capable still of piercing flesh and if they so desire drawing blood to drink. While there is no discernible change in ones physical features such as facial structure upon becoming a dhampir, like those who are born vampire, people who are born dhampirs are sometimes known for sharper features. Traits & Abilities While their capabilities are notably lessened when compared to those of vampires, dhampirs also do not possess the weakness of the fully afflicted kin. Blessed with a slight increase in swiftness, strength and senses only somewhat better than their base race a dhampir does not have to drink blood in order to survive. In fact a dhampir need never drink blood at all if they do not wish to, though it is known to temporarily boost their heightened abilities, still not to quite the level of a vampire but more impressive than otherwise. Just like vampires they gain the most benefit from the blood of their own base race or another such creature while the blood of animals will still offer some lesser empowerment. Though the increase in longevity is immensely shorter for a dhampir than for a vampire they are still known to live up to 25% longer than their non afflicted relations. For example a Tethen human who would normally live to nearly a hundred might live to their mid one-hundred-twenties as a dhampir. This minor increase in lifespan only slightly slows aging and it makes little difference whether one is born or turned into a dhampir. History Dhampirs are rumored to trace their origin back to the Isles of Zotora, while it is unknown whether the first of their kind was one who was not fully turned into a vampire or the result of a vampire and a non-vampire union is entirely unknown as both variety are documented well back into history. Often it is cited that vampirism and dhampirism came about as a result of ancient practices of the Zotoran natives wherein those aspiring to become a tribe leader consumed the blood or marrow of their current undead leader to better absorb their wisdom and teaching. While this practice is no longer common in most tribes vampires and dhampirs are quite prevalent and deeply respected by the islanders. In other parts of Thelania however dhampirs and vampires both are looked on with differing views, some lands such as Aethyrlan view them and necromancy as dark and vile. Other lands may treat them with some measure of suspicion or indifference but regardless of the opinions of others vampires and dhampirs are not in any way innately evil beings and are in fact as morally diverse as any other peoples. Given that dhampirs and vampires both are low in population and widely spread through the world their histories have become more ingrained with whatever land they inhabit than one solid past among their kind. Culture & Lore Usually Dhampirs have not banded together even with vampires in enough volume to forge any particular cultural traits common among them. While some of the largest gathered populations of vampires and dhampirs are in the Zotoran archipelago they are merely a part of the human people native to the islands and adhere to their unique culture and customs. Some few small settlements of the afflicted have gathered in remote regions in other kingdoms but these too tend often to take on the influence of their neighboring societies. Trivia * Some dhampirs in lands less hospitable to their kind take to hiding their affliction through to use of eye patches or other manner to conceal their red eye. * Notable Dhampirs from the Thelania stories include: Reilley (Human Halfturn), and Vincent (Human Halfturn). Category:Setting Category:Afflictions Category:Races Category:Fauna Category:Races of Man